WWE Mixed Match Challenge (October 16, 2018)
The October 16, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Capital One Arena in Washington, D.C. on October 16, 2018. Summary Defending MMC Champions The Miz & Asuka looked to continue their undefeated streak as they squared off against Rusev & Lana, who were searching for a boost in this round-robin competition. The match started off with Lana refusing to back down to the always-imposing Asuka. All four Superstars then looked for the WWE Universe's approval with The Empress of Tomorrow being cheered the loudest by the D.C. crowd. Rusev & Lana continued to take the fight to the MMC juggernauts, with Lana even busting out with a dive to the outside on her opposition. This trend continued when The Super Athlete and The A-Lister entered, and Miz found himself consistently reeling at the hands of The Bulgarian Brute. Miz briefly distracted Team Ravishing Rusev Day when he subtly grabbed a microphone and pretended to be Aiden English, but Rusev dodged Miz's ensuing sneak attack, and The A-Lister nearly wound up trapped in the Accolade ... at the hands of Lana! Miz then ate a slap from The Ravishing Russian, but that chaos allowed Asuka to snatch Lana in the Asuka Lock for the tapout victory while Rusev was dealing with The Miz on the outside. Team Awe-ska remain Awesome ... and undefeated. Since Kevin Owens was forced to bow out of MMC due to injury, Team Pawz was reshaped with Natalya and Bobby Roode teaming up to take on the high-octane duo of Bobby Lashley & Mickie James (with Lio Rush in their corner). Right from jump street, things were certainly a bit bizarre with Natalya placing her kitty ears onto Lashley's head and Lashley smashing them to pieces. Lashley and Roode dished out countless hard-hitting strikes, absolutely mauling one another. The Glorious One may have been closing in on the victory when Mickie came in and stopped his momentum. Mickie's interference drew the ire of Natalya, who also entered the ring to give James a piece of her mind, which led to an incredible moment that saw the Canadiens Roode and Natalya trap Country Dominance in stereo Sharpshooters. The good vibes didn't last, however, as Lashley connected with a ring-rattling Spear to secure the victory for he and Ms. James. Results ; ; *Awe-suka (Asuka & The Miz) 2 defeated Ravishing Rusev Day (Lana & Rusev) 0 *Country Dominance (Bobby Lashley & Mickie James) (w/ Lio Rush) 2 defeated Team Pawz (Bobby Roode & Natalya) 0 Other on-screen talent Image Gallery MMC 10-16-18 1.jpg MMC 10-16-18 2.jpg MMC 10-16-18 3.jpg MMC 10-16-18 4.jpg MMC 10-16-18 5.jpg MMC 10-16-18 6.jpg MMC 10-16-18 7.jpg MMC 10-16-18 8.jpg MMC 10-16-18 9.jpg MMC 10-16-18 10.jpg MMC 10-16-18 11.jpg MMC 10-16-18 12.jpg MMC 10-16-18 13.jpg MMC 10-16-18 14.jpg MMC 10-16-18 15.jpg MMC 10-16-18 16.jpg MMC 10-16-18 17.jpg MMC 10-16-18 18.jpg MMC 10-16-18 19.jpg MMC 10-16-18 20.jpg MMC 10-16-18 21.jpg MMC 10-16-18 22.jpg MMC 10-16-18 23.jpg See also *WWE Mixed Match Challenge External links * Mixed Match Challenge #17 at CAGEMATCH.net * Mixed Match Challenge #17 at WWE.com * Mixed Match Challenge #17 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE Mixed Match Challenge results